The Truth Hurts I Just Need A Hug
by potterfan2006
Summary: Ever wanted to know what to happened when Aragorn found out about his true heritage Just a short one shot about this situation. Please R&R, comments much appreciated!


**The Truth Hurts - I Just Need a Hug **- - - **By: potterfan2006**

---------- Narrator's P.O.V ---------------

Estel felt truly alone this night and the rain was his only company. He was running through the woods surrounding Rivendell. The rain and leaves of trees were wiping his face but he didn't seem to care, he just needed to get away.

His day started out good enough for today was his eighteenth birthday. This seemed like one of the many milestones to come in his life. His family, he shook his head, no - the family that he lived with had celebrated with him. His Ada or so he thought, so more correctly Lord Elrond had told him a little while ago who he truly was. He did not know how to cope so he ran.

He just found out that he was a direct descendent of Isisaldor - the man who took the ring of power and who died because of it. He did not want to be a part of it and so he ran. He did not want to be part of the blood line that was weak and unable to do the right thing. He was scared. What did this mean of him? What would he turn into? Would he turn into a traitor of Middle Earth or would he do great things like his Ada…Lord Elrond had told him he could do? Was that a lie as well?

He stopped under one of the many trees in Lord Elrond's garden. He felt more at peace since he often went out there for comfort when he needed it as a child. Comfort did not settle its way into his body or mind. He still felt the grip of fear around his heart, clouding his thoughts and vision – so he ran once again. He ran until he tripped over something. He cursed himself because he was so clumsy. Past memories of hurtful words said to him by all of the other Elflings filled his mind.

At this moment he believed the others more then he ever had. He found him self-wondering if he truly was loved buy the people that he once called family. He tried to get up and found that he could not, his foot hurt too much. He then did something that he had not done for the longest time. He sat there and wrapped his arms around his legs and cried.

He did not know how long he was sitting there just crying in the rain. He guessed it must have been a while because of the fact then when he looked up, he saw the man that he once called father. Elrond came close to him and bent down in front of him. Estel could not look at him because he did not want to show weakness but what was done next surprised him. Elrond sat down in front of him and lifted Estel's chin with a finger until they met eye to eye. Elrond then gathered Estel into his arms and rocked him till he fell asleep in his arms.

--------------- Elrond's P.O.V. -------------------

I broke the news to my youngest son today of who he truly was. The look on his face was horrifying. I knew just how much this day was supposed to mean to him. Turning eighteen in the Aden world was a big thing. I raised him as my son and I have loved him as such for all of his life. Ever since my twin sons Elladan and Elrohir brought a shaken two-year-old to me the night that his real mother and father were killed. I took him in and gave him protection from the people that wanted to kill him because he was a special little boy, he was to become King of Gondor and reunite the race of men in all of middle earth.

As I walk outside in the rain I go looking for him. He ran from me… I just want to hold him and tell him that I have and always will love him, even though his love for me may be tainted from now on.

I finally found him sitting under or rather rocking himself under a tree. I see the tears in his eyes that are rolling down his face mixing with the raindrops present on him. I want to go to him and bring him into my arms and never let go of him. I wonder what is going though his mind at this moment…

The next thing that I know he looks up and our eyes meet for a second. What I see in his eyes is not hate but hurt. I know that I have caused it. I have caused my son pain. The healer in me also sees the physical pain in his eyes as well. I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him; then I notice the fine tremors that go over his body. Whether it's from the rain or the crying or both I do not know.

I sit down in front of him and lift his face so that his eyes meet mine and then I did something that I have wanted to do for a while today. I pull him to me and rock him back and forth. I want to ease the pain that I have caused him. I hold him and speak words of comfort to him.

The next thing I know he is asleep. I pick him up and hold him in my arms taking him in to our home. I have no doubt that tomorrow we will have a long talk about all of this but for right now I will be here for him. I will be here to love him and care for him as I have and always will be doing.

The End 

Notes – as always I do not own Lord of the Rings they belong to the late JRR Tolkien…I got the idea from this story when I was walking out in the rain one night because I was having a bad day…I would like the think my friend and Beta Jessi (krillball6) for looking over this for me and all of my other stories… I hope that you liked my story and as always please read and Review


End file.
